Test Runs
by Irhaboggles
Summary: The DEO's resident "mad scientist" has resumed his "turn humans into animals" experiments. Here is a log of his work. First, Kara and Lena wind up proving that size doesn't matter and that they can still be heroic even when in weaker bodies. Then, Alex and Maggie plan the purr-fect pranks to pull on their DEO coworkers.
1. Mouse Problem

"Kara! This is all your fault!" the little black mouse squeaked angrily at her larger, paler friend.

"I didn't know he still hadn't found a way to reverse the process!" the other mouse, Kara, squeaked back defensively. She raised her paws in the air while her smaller friend, Lena, lashed her tail back and forth in irritation.

"I'm _so_ glad you thought to ask before agreeing to this little re-test!" Lena cried sarcastically.

"Ok, you can take the sass back down by like 20 notches," Kara muttered as she lowered herself back down onto all four paws again. She felt her pale golden fur bristle with embarrassment. She couldn't deny that Lena was right. This _was _all her fault. But could anyone _really_ blame her? It wasn't like she done this recklessly, or with any malicious intent...

The scientist who was responsible for turning them into mice in the first place had looked so excited to finally have permission to test his "animal-ifier" machine again and he had asked Kara to help him with so much hope in his eyes that it felt impossible for her to say no. So she had agreed to give the machine another try. Lena wasn't supposed to have been part of the test run, but she had followed after Kara anxiously, begging her to back out of this insane plan to try out the animal-ifier again. She had been right in the middle of listing reason number 17 on why more test runs were a terrible idea when she and Kara had reached the room where the old man kept his machine. Without even bothering to ask, he assumed that Lena was agreeing to the study as well and he wasted no time in rushing them both into the machine and turning it on. (And he had chosen mice because they were easier to contain than puppies, dogs or wolves, which had been his last animal of choice).

Now here they were, five minutes later. Admittedly, the machine had been somewhat improved, because Lena and Kara both kept their human-level intelligences (in the previous test runs, when the entire Justice League had been turned into puppies, their minds were all reverted down to match the animals into which they had been turned) but the scientist still had yet to perfect the reversal process. At the moment, he was panicking, sprinting through the halls of the DEO to try and find help. This left Kara and Lena alone in the little cage he had placed them in while he left. As if that would keep them stuck! Had he forgotten that one of his test subjects was the Girl (Mouse) of Steel? Even though Kara no longer possessed a human body, she still had a human mind and her powers.

"Let me see if I can fix it!" Lena growled, pointing her long nose at the large machine. Kara obediently used her laser eyes to burn a hole through a few of the bars of their cage and she carefully grasped Lena in her paws before floating them both down to the ground gently. Although they could've easily just jumped from their cages and to the floor, the height was suddenly so great that Kara felt safer flying them down as opposed to just jumping. It was such a surreal feeling, everything being so much bigger than her! But while she marveled at how even a simple little chair suddenly seemed like a mountain, Lena sprinted over to the machine, tiny claws clacking on the smooth floor as she went along.

"Stupid, moronic, dimwitted, numbskull, son of a-" Lena softly cursed out the old scientist as she wriggled in and around the machine in attempt to see where the error was this time. It had been she who had fixed the machine after the Justice League incident, so she had no doubt that it would be she who fixed it again this time. She was just glad that her brain hadn't been reverted to that of a mouse's. What a disaster that would've been! Sure, she would've been a lot less irritated about the whole thing, but then a "cure" might never have been discovered since, once again, it was Lena who had fixed the entire mess in the first place.

"Classic me!" she grumbled as she scrambled up to the controls, trying to understand what on earth that old fart of a scientist had done to get them into this mess (again). "Stuck in an endless loop of someone else's damage that I always end up needing to fix! I really should be getting paid more for this... I'm not a maid, for crying out loud! I shouldn't be cleaning up the DEO's mouse problem..."

"Oh, calm down, Lena," Kara as she flew up to Lena's side. "It isn't that bad!"

"Isn't that bad?" Lena demanded, slowly turning around. There was an almost-deadly gleam in her now-black eyes. "We're too small and helpless to do _anything _or to be of any sort of use at all!"

"Well, you were short before, so this can't be _that _new to you," Kara tried to joke. As she suspected, this earned her an outraged squeak from the Luthor, who hated being reminded that she was the shortest of their friend group. Kara had to muffle a laugh behind her paws as Lena bristled. Whether she was bristling because she was angry, or because she was trying to prove a point and, for once, be at least sort of big, was unknown to Kara. Either way though, it was kind of funny. Lena was so adorable when she was an angry little mouse!

A few minutes later, then, the scientist finally returned, and he had brought quite a few helping hands. Alex was the first one in the room.

"That's it!" Alex's angry voice was the first thing Kara heard. She was amazed at how different Alex sounded through the ears of a mouse. Her voice seemed so much lower, deeper and booming. "That's it! This is the day I get arrested for homicide!" she cried, and then the second thing Kara heard was the scientist. His voice was also much lower in Kara's new ears, but it was still high-pitched with fright.

"Now, now, Ms. Agent Danvers, uhhh, let's not be hasty!" he pleaded, legs shaking as he raised his wrinkly old hands in nervous surrender. The third voice Kara heard belonged to Maggie Sawyer, Alex's girlfriend.

"Well honestly, Danvers, at this point, you can do whatever, and I promise I won't tell," she threw the old scientist a mischievous smirk. He cowered away from her while she chuckled softly to herself. She honestly thought this was kind of cool!

"Maggie! You're a cop! Aren't you supposed to be _deterring_ me from my murderous rages?" Alex frowned, her anger simmering down a little as she turned to face her girlfriend. Maggie only gave her another playful smirk, but said nothing else. Then J'onn spoke up.

"Alright, enough! We came here to see what the damage is, so where are our girls?" he demanded. That was when Kara launched herself off the control pad, flying over to J'onn's face until she was hovering inches in front of him.

"Gah!" Winn shrieked when Kara suddenly zoomed over. "That's the largest bug I've ever seen! Get a fly swatter! Or a stun-gun!"

"That's no bug," James cried, eyes widening as he recognized Kara first. "It's Kara!" and then Lena added her own voice into the conversation, letting out a high-pitched squeal in order to draw the attention on herself as well.

"And that's Lena," Alex buried her face in her hand with a tired sigh. God, her job at the DEO could be weird!

"Hoo boy," Winn muttered, calming down as he realized that James and Alex were right. "Talk about a mouse problem..."

"Yeah, I think she's taking the "Little Danvers" nickname a bit too literally now..." Maggie agreed with a smirk as she eyed the mouse that was Kara Danvers. Alex rolled her eyes in response to Maggie's joke while Kara, herself, twitched her ears sheepishly at them all.

10 minutes later, it was all hands (and paws) on deck, as the little gang of Superfriends tried to understand why the reversal process wasn't working. The scientist had successfully turned Kara and Lena into mice, while allowing them to keep their human attributes, but why couldn't he undo it? The answer was a mystery to everyone.

"I was certain I wired everything up correctly!" the old scientist fretted, wringing his hands together with a mournful and panicked expression.

"I swear to god that we're going to destroy this machine once we undo this process!" Alex grumbled as she, on her hands and knees, inspected the large underbelly of the device, trying to see if there were any mistakes down there.

"I'm pretty sure that would be considered destruction of government property," Winn joked as he, with little Lena, worked at the control panels.

"Once again, I won't snitch," Maggie promised with a wink. This earned a deep sigh from J'onn. Why were all his children like this?

But of course, the Superfriends could never face one problem without at least five more following in hot pursuit. This mouse problem was no exception. The group had all been right in the middle of trying to figure out the glitch in the system when the overhead alarms began to blare.

"Oh, fan-flipping-tastic!" Alex cried over the DEO sirens. "What is it now?!"

"An invasion, it looks like," J'onn muttered, sounding just as frustrated as Alex. "Forget the mouse problem, now we've got a monster problem!"

"Oooh, I can help!" Kara squeaked. Only Lena could understand exactly what she had said, but none of the humans needed to speak Mouse in order to guess what Kara was asking as she flew back over to J'onn's side.

"Oh, no, absolutely not!" Alex was the first one to protest, pointing an accusatory finger at her literally little sister. "You are not going out there in a tiny little mouse body! You'll be crushed in two seconds flat!"

"No I won't!" Kara squeaked back, and in attempt to prove her point, she flew a lap around the room, displaying her laser vision and ice breath. But that was where the problem was. Although she still did possess all of her powers, they weren't quite as strong as before. Mice eyes and mouths just weren't as large as a human's and therefore, Kara was just not as strong as she used to be. Even if she was still super strong, super fast and super immune to physical damage, her attacks wouldn't be as strong as they used to be. That was what Alex was worried about. How on earth was she supposed to be able to protect a mouse on a battlefield?

Kara seemed to sense that this was where Alex's true concern was and she landed onto her sister's outstretched hand, nuzzling her thumb in attempt to reassure her that everything would be ok. Mouse or not, Kara was still strong, brave and heroic, and she still wanted to help protect her family and friends. Mouse or not, Kara was not weak, and she would find a way to win. She'd gone through worse scrapes than this, after all. Sure, turning into a mouse did greatly reduce her efficiency on the battlefield, but she wasn't helpless or useless.

But that was when J'onn interrupted.

"Your sister is right, Kara," he told the little blond mouse with a resigned sigh. "It would be best for all of us if you stay here..."

"But-!" she tried to protest, squeaking frantically, but J'onn only held up a hand for silence.

"I know you want to help, and I appreciate it, but realize that you would be more of a distraction than an ally," he tried to reason with her. "And there's a likely chance that our own soldiers won't recognize you and assume you're some sort of drone. Even if we gave you a little red cape! You would be a target for both sides, and with your powers rather diminished, I don't want you taking that risk..."

And then slowly, one by one, all of the others agreed.

"Yeah, come on, Kara, stay with me. Help me sort this out. You won't die if you miss one battle," Lena squeaked up at her, having since hopped onto Winn's shoulder and gestured for him to walk her over to Kara, who was still sitting in Alex's hand.

"But-" Kara tried again.

"Ah yes. I can't imagine that Lena would be too pleased if I let you go out into battle and you wound up getting squished, or stuck in some sort of mouse trap!" J'onn remarked as he watched the little black mouse scurry along Winn's arm to join Kara on Alex's hand (it felt so weird to her, to be holding her little sister and future-sister-in-law in her hands like this. It was certainly not something she ever thought she would do in her life, but working at the DEO seemed to offer up some very strange and unlikely adventures indeed).

"No, I wouldn't," Lena agreed, reaching out a paw to touch Kara's slumped shoulder. She still looked hurt and dejected at being denied the chance to fight, but she knew that she was wasting time by refusing to accept this restriction, so she finally yielded. She squeaked out an unhappy agreement before flying herself and Lena back over to the control panel, a clear sign of surrender.

"Thank you," J'onn gave her a small smile. "We'll be back before you know it..." then he and the others all left, leaving Lena and Kara behind.

In the time to come, while the rest of the DEO went off to defend itself, Kara and Lena continued to try and fix the machine.

"Can we fire that scientist now?" Lena pleaded as she and Kara continued to fail to make any progress.

"No, come on, he's one of J'onn and Winn's old friends. And he's an old dude. Show some mercy on him," Kara pleaded.

"Pah!" Lena scoffed, ears twitching indignantly as she carefully scrambled back down to the ground, racing over to the entrance to the machine. She quickly scampered inside, feet scrabbling against the cold, smooth metal.

"I just don't get it!" she cried, her squeak echoing through the machine. "Everything _looks_ right!" she narrowed her eyes as she ran back and forth through the machine, inspecting every little inch of it. Kara flew in to help her search the higher-up places, like the ceiling.

"Who can say?" she asked as she flew along upside down, eyes searching the machine's ceiling for anything that looked out of place. But since she didn't quite get all the science behind this machine, she had no idea what to look for.

After a time, then, the pair found themselves back on the control panel, but this time, they were digging into the wires underneath all the buttons and levers. Kara had helped Lena pry the cover away from the dashboard and now Lena was busily scurrying all around all the blinking lights, dials and computer chips. It was quite like watching a rat inside a maze, if that maze was made of wires instead of cardboard.

"Careful!" Kara rubbed her paws anxiously as Lena continued to dart nimbly around the wires.

"I'll be fine," came Lena's reply as she continued to swivel her ears and eyes every which way in attempt to see if there was a jammed circuit or frayed wire, or something else of that nature. Nothing.

"Ugh! How am I supposed to run L-Corp like this?" the Luthor despaired as she looked down at her furry body and tiny paws.

"Well, you could always hire someone to be the face and muscles of the company, since you still technically are the brains of it," Kara suggested. "Maybe hire a CFO, or make your assistant the new "CEO" and while she carries out the grunt work, you can still be the genius behind it all! Kind of like that movie, _Ratatouille_!"

"Absolutely not," Lena snapped. "This is not a Pixar or Disney movie! I'm not Jerry, or Speedy, or Mickey, or Jaq, or Gus, or Danger!"

"Danger?" Kara echoed, ears twitching in confusion.

"Oh, yeah, it was an old cartoon I watched as a kid," Lena admitted, suddenly looking down at her paws shyly.

"Hmmm, never heard of it," Kara muttered. It was the only one in Lena's little rant that she hadn't recognized by name alone.

"It's on the older side," Lena admitted.

"Well, the closest I can think of would be Mighty. Mighty Mouse," Kara said. She'd seen a few episodes of that during her early days on Earth, when Alex was showing her kids shows from across the ages. Mighty Mouse was one Eliza and Jeremiah had seen in their own youths. Another old mouse-based cartoon that Kara had watched was Pinky and the Brain. And then there had been that strange movie in 2006, _Flushed Away_…

"Hmmm, I've never heard of-" Lena began slowly, but she was cut off when a distant explosion shook the room. Lena landed flat on her belly, paws splayed out as she stumbled, and Kara fell off the control panel altogether. Still having the powers of flight, however, she didn't get very far before she caught herself and flew gracefully back up to her perch.

"We need to get out there," she muttered, ears strained towards the sound of the battle. For once, there was nothing but the utmost seriousness in her voice. She wasn't whining or pleading or moping. She was being 100% serious, almost like she knew the battle was not going well for the Superfriends. Lena looked like she wanted to argue, but when another explosion rocked the room, Kara flew off immediately. She burned herself a small hole in the door and flew on out, leaving Lena to watch her go with a heavy sigh and a hopeful little smile.

"Go get 'em, Supergirl!" she muttered as she raised her paw in a mock salute to her girlfriend's retreating figure.

Kara, meanwhile, flew back to the heart of the DEO. There were only about three or four invaders, but they were all terrifying and vicious creatures. They looked sort of like White Martians, though Kara already instinctively knew that they were not. But they were just as powerful! Without further hesitation, then, she flew into battle, a tiny speeding bullet through the air as she took aim at the first invader to cross her path.

For a solid 20 minutes, the battle raged on. Kara had been spotted by J'onn, Winn, James and Alex, but since they were all locked in combat, they had no time for chastising her. Instead, they only watched as she soared over head, doing her very best to have some sort of impact on the battle. A few times a few soldiers did try and shoot her down, assuming that she was a drone, just like Alex and J'onn had guessed, but since Kara was immune to bullets in all forms, any and all ammo bounced harmlessly off of her.

"Thank goodness _that_ stayed intact!" she muttered as another bullet bounced off her back. As a mouse, every bullet seemed so much bigger than it ever had been before. It was actually kind of intimidating! And she had never been happier to have skin like steel.

But as hard as Kara fought, a mouse was no match for a giant alien, even if that mouse had superpowers. There finally came a point when Alex found herself being scooped up into the mouth of one of the attacking aliens.

"NO!" Kara's shrill squeak was so piercing that everyone within a two-foot radius heard her. She flew straight at the alien without even thinking and she lodged herself inside of its throat, hoping to surprise it enough that it would release Alex before causing serious damage to her. Its teeth weren't that sharp, but with a mouth and jaw that big, it didn't need to have fangs in order to have a killer bite. Kara knew this and had wasted no time in coming to her sister's aid, shooting herself into the alien's mouth and then down its windpipe. She succeeded in her goal and the creature was so startled that it dropped Alex at once, its three-clawed hand clutching at its throat in obvious surprise. It was during her time lodged in the monster's throat that Kara suddenly realized what a brilliant idea it was that she had just concocted for herself, and all without even realizing it!

Kara might've been weaker now that she was stuck in a mouse body, but with that diminished size came new opportunity. One was presenting itself right now! With her decreased size came the power for her to destroy her enemy from within, literally. She held tight, continuing to block the monster's airflow, and it finally collapsed, passing out from the lack of oxygen. To finish it off, then, she laser vision-ed her way out of the alien, bursting out of its throat and killing it in the process.

"Just like the movie _Alien_!" she muttered, slightly grossed out by all the spit and slime she was now covered in. But with a new strategy in mind, it didn't take her long to help kill all the other attackers. She was so fast and strong that she had no fear when flying into their mouths and with all her strength, the moment she made it inside, it was over for them. _I told them I could still fight! _She thought gleefully as she emerged from the final alien's body. J'onn, Alex and the rest all looked very impressed...

But even though the monster problem had been solved, the mouse problem still needed attention. But Kara finally thought she had a plan.

"I've been all over this machine and I can't seem to find the problem!" Lena squeaked angrily, throwing her tiny paws up in frustration. Even though the humans in the room couldn't understand her, they could hear the anger in her squeak and they saw the way she had thrown her paws up into the air and they needed no clearer sign than that to get the message. But that was where Kara came in.

"Actually," she began mischievously. "There is one last place we can look..."

A few seconds later, Lena found herself being lowered _inside _the underbelly of the machine, where all sorts of coils, wires, cylinders and solenoids were located. It was the only place she had yet to personally explore. She had explored the outside of the underbelly already, but inside? Heck no. But that was only because the inside was tiny, even for a mouse, and could only be properly studied if the machine was on. But when the machine was on, that turned that area of the underbelly into a literal minefield of electricity and magnetism. But this was all they had, so this was what they were going with...

Kara carefully flew Lena into the underbelly, tying a small piece of her cape around her girlfriend's body as one little last act of protection.

"It should protect you," she murmured as she clumsily draped the cloth over the Luthor's furry back before tying it under her belly. She had used her heat vision to burn it off her cape. Winn had been a little pained to see Kara ruining her cape like that, but he understood that it was for a good cause and promised to repair the cape by the next day. Kara would forever be grateful that he was part of her friend circle.

"Should," Lena gave a weak laugh, but when she saw genuine fear and worry starting to appear in Kara's eyes, she forced herself to relax. She didn't want Kara changing her mind about this idea and flying her back out. It really was a brilliant idea and it was the only option they had left. It had to be done! And like she had told Kara once before, years ago, you can't live in fear. So she was going to go in and that was that!

"Don't worry," she promised her girlfriend. "I'll be ok..." and then, to the best of her ability, she gave Kara a little kiss. It was awkward, more of a nose-bump than anything, but Kara appreciated the gesture nonetheless and did her best to return it.

"I love you," she said as she clumsily bumped her nose against Lena's narrow face, tickling her whiskers in the process.

"I love you too," the Luthor replied. "And don't worry, I'll be back before you know it..." And then Lena disappeared into the machine.

While the humans, and Kara, sat on the outside, biting nail and claw in nervousness, Lena crawled around inside the machine. This was far more like a rat inside a maze than running around the open control panel had ever been! Only this time, she had to avoid all the moving, sparking, shuddering parts and pieces that filled the underbelly of the machine, turning it into an outrageous obstacle course. But even though Lena could feel her pelt prickling with fear, she put her faith in Kara's cape and trudged along bravely until she reached the far end of the machine.

"There it is!" she gasped, beady little eyes widening in disbelief, amazement and joy. It was a cluster of springs and solenoids that were all suffering from various defects (some weren't spinning, some were only spinning in one direction, some were bent and broken, etc). That was the source of the problem. The reason the reversal process wasn't working was because even though the scientist had lined everything up inside the machine correctly, some of the parts he used were broken. Eureka!

Only a minute later, then, Lena was back on the outside. Her paws had skimmed the ground as she raced on back down through the machine, ducking and dodging every loose piece of metal in her path before she reached the place where Kara had dropped her off.

"Kara! I found it! I found the source of our mouse problem!" she squeaked gleefully and the second Kara heard her voice, she shot back inside the machine and did not hesitate to practically yank the Luthor back out into the safety of the much larger lab room. While Kara practically spun her around through the air, hugging her in a death-grip, the others all looked on hopefully. Had she done it? Had Lena really done it?! Yes. Yes indeed she had. And soon, nothing but cheers and claps filled the room as everyone released the collective breath that they had been holding. But not a single one of them was quite as relieved as Kara, infinitely glad to have Lena back in her arms (or paws) once again. And just like she had suspected (and hoped) her cape had kept Lena safe throughout her entire journey. It was totally unharmed, and so was the wearer. Thank Rao!

Only an hour later, then, the happy couple was returned to their human forms.

"I can go to work happy!" Kara cried in relief as she emerged from the machine, a "human" once again.

"Thank goodness!" Lena sighed as she took time to appreciate her body once again. She would never complain about her size again. And behind her, Kara was busy appreciating Lena's restored body too, as well as silently thanking everyone involved that her own body had been fixed as well. As interesting as it had been, being a mouse, it was so good to have her larger, stronger body back. And she was actually able to physically speak English again, so that was a huge plus.

"We did it!" she heaved a relieved sigh, and then she pulled everyone in the room into a giant group hug. Lena and Alex, of course, protested embarrassedly, but Kara ignored them and only squeezed them all the tighter. J'onn, Winn, James, Maggie, and even the scientist responsible for this second giant mess, looked more than happy to be a part of the group hug.

"But we are destroying this machine, ok?" Alex snapped as soon as the group hug was over. "No more test runs!" and the scientist wilted his shoulders but didn't even try to protest. He couldn't find an excuse to keep his project going any longer. The first fluke had been bad enough, but this one might've killed Lena, had she not possessed a part of Kara's cape while running around in the underbelly of the machine. While Lena exchanged a savage smile with Alex, both of them looking more than ready to rip the machine apart with their bare hands, Kara and Maggie threw the scientist a pitying glance. The poor guy was trying his best. But Alex and Lena were right. A machine like that just couldn't be allowed to continue. It was too breakable! So off it went.

But as he watched his broken creation being carted out to the nearest dumpster, Alex and Lena waving it a sarcastic farewell, he was already drawing up new plans in his mind. Maybe a giant machine had been a bad idea. But what if he could come up with something smaller? Or something that was ingested, instead of something that was climbed into? The possibilities really were endless! And his mental gears were already turning. After all, the DEO hadn't banned the process of trying to turn humans into animals! They had only banned the _machine_. But the scientist could work with that. Already, new ideas were forming...

But while the scientist slunk away, already determined to create something even better than that crappy machine of his, the Superfriends continued to revel in Lena and Kara's return.

"Never thought I'd see the day where your tiny size became a deciding factor in saving the day!" Alex complimented the Luthor.

"Hey! Quit calling me tiny!" Lena pouted, though she was still noticeably shorter than everyone else in the room. "You should've learned your lesson by now that size doesn't matter! Hasn't that proven anything to you today?"

"Awww, is my poor, wittle, Lena-bean upset?" Kara teased. "Is my Tiny Mouse-?"

"Oh no, don't you _dare_ start calling me your Tiny Mouse!" Lena interrupted, pointing a finger warningly at Kara.

"Then we could always change your name to Feisty Mouse!" Kara pretended to reach out to pinch Lena's cheek.

"Grrr," Lena replied, backing away from Kara's outstretched hands.

"Oh, come on, babe, don't be like that!" Kara pretended to look hurt as Lena retreated away from her.

"You puppy," Lena scoffed as Kara gave her the old "wide eyes and quivering lip".

"My mouse," Kara replied happily as she saw Lena silently give in. Then she scooped her genius CEO girlfriend up into her arms for another hug.

Alex only heaved another tired sigh, but she couldn't mask a genuine smile as she watched her sister hug the love of her life. At the same time, then, she felt Maggie reach out to touch her arm and her smile widened.

"Don't get jealous," she said as she turned her attention to Maggie.

"Come here, you," Maggie replied, and then it was Alex and Maggie's turn to hug it out. As weird as life could get, working for the DEO, at least they all had each other. Cheesy as that might've sounded, it was what made all of these crazy adventures bearable.

**AN: Here you go Snorlax891, your mouse fic! **

**Danger Mouse, btw, is an old British kids show that was rebooted in 2015. I'd wager that Lena could've at least HEARD about it during her childhood, since it's canonical that she had an Iris mother and thusly likely spent her early years in Ireland. **


	2. Cat's Meow

The old scientist made good on his word to find a new way to turn humans into animals and one day invented a simple little pill that would cause the user to turn into an animal for one hour.

"I promise you it's totally reversible this time! I made certain of it myself!" the old man cried as he held out a pill for Alex to examine.

"Just like with the machine?" Alex growled at him, looking less than impressed and highly distrustful of the pill and its creator.

"It's got chemicals in it that will turn all your genes into that of an animal, but with time, the chemicals will be flushed out of the body and you'll get your human body back! I swear it!" he cried.

"And you've tested this out?" Alex crossed her arms, turning her nose up at the pill.

"Well, not yet. I was going to start doing the test runs right here and now," he admitted. That was a major red flag in Alex's mind.

"How about, for once, you give it a go? If you're so certain that nothing bad will happen, prove it! Quit using DEO agents as your test subjects!" she challenged him, eyes narrowing even more. The scientist gulped audibly, but when Alex only continued to stare coldly at him, he realized that he really didn't have any other choice other than to obey. He brought the pill to his mouth.

"Wait!" and then was stopped by Maggie Sawyer as she came running over to him and Alex.

"Maggie?" Alex's cold expression softened when Maggie drew near.

"Come on Alex, be nice him," Maggie implored, cocking her head at the scientist. He had since lowered the pill back down, away from his mouth.

"Why?" Alex's frown returned, and she gave the old man a side-eyed glare for not-so-subtly refusing to take the pill.

"I've studied his work on these new pills and I even had Lena verify it all to me. He's legit this time," Maggie replied. She had been the most eager out of everyone at the DEO to unlock the secrets of shapeshifting, as such, she had followed the scientist's work with the keenest eye. She might not have been much of a scientist herself, but working with him and Lena and all the other scientists of the DEO had given her some understanding of what the scientist was trying to do on a biological level.

"You know how cool I've found all of this!" she pleaded with her girlfriend. "I've always wanted to be a part of one of the test runs!

"You don't say," Alex replied, rolling her eyes as she thought back to the mouse incident from a month ago. Maggie had been the only happy and excited one out of all of them.

"And now I can vouch that, this time, the inventions will work!" she continued, ignoring Alex's snide remark. Without further hesitation, then, she snatched the pill from the scientist's hand and swallowed in one quick motion.

"Maggie! NO!" Alex cried, but it was already too late. Maggie had swallowed the pill.

At first, nothing happened, but after several minutes, Maggie began to feel different, and strange.

"I think it's happening!" she cried as she clutched at her stomach. It didn't hurt, but it felt… wiggly, like it was moving. Or that something inside of it was. Alex and the scientist could only watch with horror and excitement respectively as a change finally overtook Maggie's body. It shrank, and changed shape, before growing a soft coat of fur everywhere. Ears, tail, whiskers and nose elongated as limbs and torso shrunk. Suddenly, then, all that remained of the cop was a skinny, tawny-colored cat with black spots all over her pelt. She looked up at Alex and the scientist with wide, amber eyes before swishing her long tail back and forth and raising a paw questioningly.

"Mmrrrow?" she asked, and while Alex could only stand there and stare, the scientist began to whoop and cheer with the energy and vivacity of someone 50 years younger than himself.

"I DID IT!" he cried in delight. Alex could only gawk while Maggie admired her paws and tail.

"I don't even know what to say!" Alex shook her head slowly as she continued to stare down at her girlfriend-turned-cat. Maggie purred in amusement back up at her before sauntering over to her, rubbing her soft head against Alex's legs and purring loudly.

"Maggie," Alex heaved a sigh before burying her face in her hand. But Maggie only continued to weave in and out of Alex's legs, clearly enjoying all of this mess far more than Alex was. Alex tried to look exasperated, but when Maggie stood up on her hind legs (paws) and tilted her head, silently asking to be held, Alex melted. She gave a resigned sigh and opened up her arms. Maggie leapt into them gracefully, purring loudly as she nuzzled Alex's chin and licked her hands with a sandpaper tongue.

"Jeez, Maggie," Alex sighed, but she couldn't mask a smile as she pressed her face into her girlfriend's warm, soft fur (now there was something she never thought she'd ever do). But after only a few seconds, Maggie hopped back down out of Alex's arms, landing delicately on the floor. She looked up at Alex and flicked her head at the old scientist, who was still doing his little victory dance.

"Mew, mew, mew," Maggie said, pointing at the scientist.

"What?" Alex narrowed her eyes in confusion, and then it clicked. "Oh…" Maggie wanted her to take the pill too and join her down as a fellow furry feline. But Alex was not having it.

"Absolutely not," she crossed her arms and shook her head more insistently this time, but Maggie only continued to meow, stubborn and insistent.

"Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow," she pestered, and then when she opened her mouth extra wide, threatening a yowl, Alex finally surrendered.

"Ok! Fine! Just please don't start screaming!" she cried. Maggie's amber eyes seemed to shine in amusement and she used her tail to flick Alex playfully in the shin again before looking back up at the old scientist.

A minute later, there was another cat roaming the DEO. This time, it was a large and rather grumpy-looking Maine Coon. She was much larger and fluffier than her Bengal cat girlfriend, and her fur was darker and longer. It looked rugged, ranging in shades from silvery-gray to black.

"I hope you're happy now," Alex growled at her girlfriend, bearing her fangs a little at the smaller, scrawnier cat.

"Absolutely," Maggie purred, slowly walking past Alex and rubbing her body playfully up against Alex's as she passed. Alex growled at her again, but Maggie only continued to nuzzle her chin adorably, tail lightly hitting Alex on the side.

"The things I do for love!" Alex sighed. Maggie only responded by nuzzling her face, which earned her a laugh from the stubborn and cranky Danvers. "Gah! Don't tickle my whiskers!" she cried.

"Then lighten up, Grumpy Cat," Maggie replied, ears twitching as Alex puffed up even further, looking indignant. "Isn't this just the cat's meow!?"

"I am _not-_" she began, hissing a little.

"Lighten up then," Maggie interrupted, then she began to saunter away. "Come on, let's go do something fun!"

"Fun?" Alex almost snorted in disbelief.

"Well yeah! We've been shapeshifted into cats! Let's do something cool for the hour we have in these new bodies!" and then without another word, Maggie took off, vanishing from sight almost immediately because of how fast she was. This left Alex to, once again, heave a tired sigh before following reluctantly after. The entire time, the scientist had been freaking out with delight that his pill had worked twice in a row. Success!

Even though Alex and Maggie both kept their human minds in cat form, their personalities changed just slightly. Alex's change was more noticeable. Or perhaps it wasn't a change so much as it was her finally warming up to the magical cat pill.

"Oooh, this feels nice!" she purred at one point, rubbing her side against an air vent near the ground. Maggie watched her with amused affection.

"I knew you'd come around eventually, Danvers," she purred as she nuzzled Alex again. Because of the size differences in their breeds, Alex towered over Maggie and was twice as tall and long and wide, but she lowered herself close to the ground so that Maggie could reach her better.

They continued to race around the DEO, exploring it anew as they got to revisit all sorts of old haunts in new bodies.

"Wow! The med bay sure looks different from this angle!" Alex mused as she suddenly found herself enchanted with all the fancy equipment that was lying around. At one point, she leapt up onto a nearby table and began batting at a stethoscope in fascination. She knew what it was, but for some reason, her catty side was curious, wanting to examine the tool closely.

And then the same thing happened in the training room.

"Wheeee!" Maggie squealed as she bounced around the room's obstacle course. Alex was busy turning a nearby training dummy into a scratching post, dragging her giant claws up and down the wood pole holding the dummy upright. Why was this so satisfying!?

"Mmmm," she purred, even making strange trilling noises at one point to express her satisfaction with this new way of using the training dummy. Maggie, who was way above her, walking daintily across the room's rafters, laughed back down at her.

"Weirdo!" the smaller cat teased.

"Don't act like you're not stoked to finally be up so high!" Alex meowed back at her with a snort, knowing that Maggie was probably having the time of her life being able to climb and jump so high and so easily. She never would've been able to climb that high back in human form!

"Oh, whatever, Danvers!" Maggie stuck her little tongue out at Alex before she went racing alone the rafters once again. The feeling of being so limber, agile, flexible and graceful was just the cat's meow!

And then the pair finally decided to reveal themselves to their coworkers and pull a few jokes along the way. Up until that point, they'd tried extra hard to remain hidden (which Alex was somehow able to actually pull off despite being a _huge_ cat. Maine Coons were the largest of all domestic cat, yet Alex somehow still managed to slip around the DEO unnoticed).

"But that's about to change!" Alex chirped as she raced over to the place where her sister kept her super suit. After clawing it down from its coat hanger, she began to roll around on it, plucking and cutting off bits of her own fur in order to shed over as much of Kara's super suit as possible.

"Alex!" Maggie laughed, shaking her head as her whiskers twitched in amusement.

"What?" Alex asked innocently as she continued to roll all over Kara's suit. "It's what sisters do!" and the finishing touch was a giant hairball right on the "S" of the suit.

Then the pair ran off to play a few more pranks on their coworkers. Maggie snuck into J'onn's office and stole his favorite pen. Alex chewed up part one of Lena's lab notebooks (though she was careful to only tamper with empty pages. This was supposed to be a joke after all, not sabotage). Maggie knocked several items off of James' desk. And then Alex hopped up onto Winn's keyboard and sat down on it. Being so big, she covered the entire keyboard and what she wound up typing was: ..swiiepgfp..huiqw,,dcgpv127,,,#$+94$80$#&7*81289)$/8$bhsefjbobjipe.

"How eloquent," Maggie playfully batted Alex's fuzzy ear. Now that she was lying down, Maggie could actually reach her head. Alex only gave a purring laugh in response. They were both aware that it was almost 12:45. A lot of the DEO workers would soon be back from lunch. Alex and Maggie had finished their little games just in time…

"NOOOOOOO!" Winn panicked at first, having not expected to return to his desk only to find a _giant_ cat lounging on the keyboard, and he was terrified that it might've messed up some of the work he had been doing before going on break, but when he rushed over to his computer, shoving the large cat away, he realized that nothing had happened. A Word document was open and that was what the cat had typed on.

"Thank god!" he sighed, putting a hand over his heart. His more important files and his precious coding had _not_ been harmed. But wait a second! How on earth had these two cats gotten into the DEO?

A few minutes later, Alex and Maggie had both typed out the story. Having only paws to work with, typing was slow going, but it worked.

"Alex?" he turned to the Maine Coon in awe. "And Maggie?" and the Bengal nodded its head almost proudly. Winn sat back with an awed expression on his face. "Woah! That's awesome!"

A few more minutes later, the rest of the Superfriends arrived, Winn having called them about "something really cool that they _had_ to see".

"Woah. Whose cats?" Kara was the first to ask as she caught sight of the two cats on Winn's desk. Winn only responded by pointing at his computer screen, which still held the story typed up on it.

"No way!" Kara, James, J'onn and Lena all gasped, but Winn only gave them smug nods. At the same time, Maggie began to type again: Yes way!

"Rao! It's just like having Streaky back again!" Kara gasped as she picked up her large, fluffy sister and hugged her close. Alex purred in response, loving the feeling of Kara's fingers running through her pelt. She clung to Kara's shirt, poking little holes through the material. Kara didn't realize this until much later, however, because having invulnerable skin meant she didn't feel Alex's claws at all. In fact, even if Alex had clawed Kara as hard as possible, Kara still wouldn't have felt it. Alex could've feasibly used Kara's abs, ribs and/or spine as the world's strongest scratching post!

"You remember Streaky, don't you?" Kara crooned to her sister as she continued to coddle her, rubbing her face in Alex's soft, warm fur. It might've looked ragged and wild, but it was very silky.

"Mrrow," Alex replied, swishing her large bushy tail in acknowledgement as she continued to purr and nuzzle Kara.

"Astounding!" J'onn finally murmured as he caressed Maggie's silky head. She licked him with her rough tongue and he laughed, both in awe and delight. If her tongue hurt his hand, he didn't show it in the slightest. Instead, he only continued to marvel at what had become of his "daughter in law". James looked just as interested, leaning over J'onn's shoulder to get better look at the Bengal cat. Kara, meanwhile, was still holding Alex very tightly. A normal person would've grown tired by then, because Maine Coons were just so big, but being Kryptonian meant that Alex was still light as a feather to Kara.

"You can put me down now, sis," Alex mewed at Kara at last, but Kara only giggled and continued to pet Alex's thick fur. At one point, then, Lena joined Kara in petting Alex too and Alex began to purr even louder than ever before. This was even better than a massage! God, she could get used to this! It was absolute paradise!

But in time, the fun and games came to a close. It started when James excused himself to his office only to come back two minutes later looking outraged. The first prank had been discovered.

"Who messed up my office!?" he thundered, throwing an accusatory glance at the two cats still being coddled by the Superfriends and other cat-loving DEO agents. He received a very smug look from the cats in question and his eyes narrowed.

"What happened?" Kara asked, still rocking Alex back and forth in her arms.

"Half the stuff that used to be on my desk is now on the floor," James replies impatiently, but the others only laughed.

"Typical cat behavior!" Winn joked, but James was not amused.

"It's not funny, Winn," he grunted.

"Well, no need to be so catty about it," Winn muttered, which earned him another glare from James and a snicker from Kara.

"Are you guys all so sure that those two didn't play pranks on you as well as we were all out to lunch?" James challenged finally. "After all, they already messed with Winn's computer and my desk…" and his words finally seemed to sink into the others' heads as they all raced off in order to make sure that their workspaces had remained cat free.

"It's showtime!" Maggie mewed excitedly at Alex. Alex winked right back at her.

Five minutes later, J'onn was demanding where his pen was while Lena was holding a chewed up notebook and waving it around in annoyance and Kara was demanding that Alex pay for all the dry cleaning it would take to remove all the cat hair from her suit.

"And you're scrubbing the hairball off by hand when this is all over!" she growled at Alex. Alex only swished her large fluffy tail cheekily in reply. But not long after this, Kara did manage to get some revenge of her own…

Using her super speed, the Kryptonian was able to reach the local pet store, make a purchase and come back all in two minutes. While everyone else, cats and humans alike, looked confused, Kara only grinned before ripping open the bag. Almost as fast as Kara, Maggie and Alex we're gone, right off Winn's desk and sailing through the air at Kara. Or rather, the open bag in her hand. Catnip.

The two quickly began to writhe and roll around in the catnip like their lives depended on it. They were mewling in pleasure, all dignity forgotten as they lavished themselves in the catnip.

"Clever girl!" Lena complimented Kara as Kara whipped out her phone to record the two cats rolling around in the catnip like maniacs. This was going to be Kara's revenge: blackmail.

"Thanks!" Kara sounded proud of herself. "I once bought Streaky some catnip for Christmas years and years ago and he nearly tore up the tree in his haste to get it!" behind her, Winn and James were also hastily taking videos and pictures of Alex and Maggie's madness while J'onn only shook his head with a sigh, but he was still smiling anyway. Alex and Maggie continued rolling around like fools in the catnip, practically bathing in it as they continued to purr, mewl and trill in ecstasy.

"I hope this never ends!" Winn declared, but no sooner had he said this when Alex and Maggie suddenly began to change back into humans. They got steadily larger and larger as their fur and features shrunk until nothing but skin remained. Tails, claws and whiskers gone, the two felines were restored to their human bodies. Now it was just two adult women, covered head to toe in catnip. Alex looked mortified and sheepish while Maggie grinned guiltily. Their desire for catnip had vanished with their feline forms and now only two embarrassed humans remained.

"To be honest, turning into a cat was worth it just to get the catnip high!" Maggie said and all the others laughed and rolled their eyes. Even Alex couldn't mask a tiny smile.

Ok, so yeah, that had been a very weird 60-ish minutes, but it hadn't been terrible. In fact, while Maggie eagerly explained how it felt to be a cat, Alex was busy scraping the catnip off of her body and sniffing at it again. Maybe she could forgive the DEO's resident mad scientist because, for once, his invention had finally gone off perfectly. Now maybe she could snag another pill and do it all over again, just for the catnip! But she'd never tell anyone this.

"Suit first," Kara interrupted sharply, crossing her arms, and Alex ducked her head sheepishly. Oh, right. That. Ooops. Heh heh. Well, it had been fun while it lasted!

**AN: Here's to Dark Yellow Dino, the Sanvers cat chapter. **


End file.
